Loving In Two Directions
by Chibi Fire
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up. pleaze R&R!! Thanx ^-^!!!
1. Pan's Got Guts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do however own some of the people. Like the evil guy. Pleaze, do not sue me. I don't got any money( I would if I owned DBZ.)   
  
  
A.N. This is a T/P and G/B fic. This is my first fic. Please don't get mad at me if I can't get everything right. So please e-mail me and tell me what you think. Pleaze no FLAMING. So, enjoy. Acutely the only person who is aloud to flame me without me laughing histericly at their remarks is DarkEvilChic. Don't you feel happy. Even though I will probably still laugh at her but it won't hurt as much and I won't cry. Well here goes a sad attempt on romance.  
  
Pan, ' This is paradise.(sees Trunks) wait it can't be he's here oops.' Trunks, ' Hahaha very funny Pan-chan.' Pan, 'Yes, I thought it was quite amusing.' Bra, ' Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but, me and Goten are going out tonight. Will you guys cover??' Pan, ' You owe us big time Bra Vegeta-Briefs.' ' I know.' Pan, ' Have fun.' Goten, ' We will.  
  
They leave and leave Pan and Trunks alone :  
  
Pan, ' I need to tell you something. Trunks, Ashritu.' Trunks, ' Pan ummm.'  
' I knew it you don't love me.' *Pan flies away*   
  
Next Day:  
  
Pan, ' Tou-san, Okka-san, I need to tell you something. You know how I got the acceptance letter to Columbia University.' Gohan, ' Yes.' Pan, ' I changed my mind I am going to go so I can get a better education. I start in September. I leave August 15.' Videl, ' Why did you decide to go?' Pan ' To get a better education and to improve my English.(also because of Trunks)  
Videl ' Ok. I will call your grandparents. Hi, ChiChi?' ChiChi, ' Yes. Let me guess your calling to tell me Pan decided to go to Columbia to get a better education. She told me and Goten yesterday. Got to go sweetie I am buying some books for her to read on the plane and Bulma is making her a gravity room.' Videl, ' Bye.' Pan, Well I leave in 2 weeks. So I better go pack.  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
Pan, ' Bye everyone.' *Everybody except Trunks who isn't there and Vegeta hug and kiss her* * Boards plane* (thinking) Wow I can't wait maybe I will find a boy friend. Hopefully and forget about that jerk Trunks.  
  
2 years later:  
  
*Phone Rings* Hello, Pan speaking. Bra, ' Wow it's been so long.' ' I know. Hold on I got to get the door.' 'Sure'   
  
Pan, Hey hun.  
Peter Hey baby.  
Bra, Son Pan How long does it take you to get the friken door?  
Pan Sorry Bra Vegeta Briefs. But, I have to go out on a date tonight.  
Bra, Just one question. Will you pretty please come to the party at CC next month you will be out for the semester. And don't you dare lie to me Son Pan I looked it up.  
Pan, On one condition. I get to bring my boyfriend.  
Bra, I'm sorry Pan but you can't you'll hurt Trunks more then he already is.   
Pan, I HAVEN'T CARED ABOUT THE JERK TRUNKS VEGETA- BRIEFS FOR 2 YEARS. NOW YOU WANT ME NOT TO HURT HIM? WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME HEAR FOR A BETTER EDUCATION? I THINK NOT!  
Bra, What do you mean?  
Pan, Did I ever tell you the reason? It was to get away from him. He hurt me really badly. You know the last time we covered for you and Uncle Goten. Well, I told him I loved him and you know what? He didn't say anything!! You think I want to make him feel better NOOOO!! I don't.  
Bra, Trunks never told me that. All I know I am now the President of CC because Trunks has only been out of his room to eat for the last 2 years. Pan don't you see. He has always loved you. Ever since the GT space trip.  
Pan, Well, he will just have to get over it. It's nnot like he can't find a gf. Why doesn't he just go out with Marron. We all know she has a thing for him.  
Bra, Girl cancel your date  
Pan, Fine let me tell him.  
  
Pan, I have to cancel my date. My friend is forcing me to.   
Peter, But why she's on the phone.  
Pan, Trust me Bra Vegeta Briefs always gets her way. She even gets me to go to the mall and wear dresses.  
Peter, Do you mean Bra Vegeta Briefs from CC Trunks Vegeta Briefs younger sister.  
Pan, 2 things 1)never mention the name Trunks Vegeta Briefs near me. I have my reasons.2) Yes Bra is one of my best friends and *shivers* Trunks was one of my best friends I will explain tomorrow. Bye hunny.  
Peter Bye baby.  
  
Pan, I am back tell me everything I missed. Will you please tell my father I went Super 2 because of Trunks.  
Bra, ok. Hear is everything. Marron doesn't like my onii-chan any more because she's going out with Ubuu. Don't interrupt. Trunks has been in his room for the past two years. He loves you a lot. I know you miss him to because daddy said you two bonded just like me and Goten. Who by the way asked me to marry him the wedding is next month the picnic is the rehearsal dinner. You will be wearing a lavender dress. And Son Pan you will not argue with me. In the wedding you are my maid of honor and Trunks is Goten's best man. YOU WILL WALK DOWN THE ISLE WITH HIM SO DON'T GIVE ME ANT SHIT! Got it. Now in other news daddy has gotten less murderous and he will accept Goten into the family.  
  
  
A.N. Evil me it's a cliff hanger. I'll have the next part out soon. What will happen what has gotten into Bra. Will Peter came to the wedding? Will Gohan kill Trunks? Well bubye and send me reviews. The good ones give me warm fuzzies. Hope ya like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Relizing Their True Feelings

psfp2

A.N. Well here is the next chapter of my sad attempt of romance (its really, really sad.) Anyway, just so you know Marron fans their will be Marron bashing. (Did I get my their right??) Anyway, we can stop listening to my useless ramblings now. Oh and I am real sorry its taken so long to get out but, my kaa-san(see I know Japanese) forgot to pay the phone bill. Can you imagine about 4 days without the internet? So on with my really, really sad attempt at romance. […]= me adding some dumb ass comment(there will be tons of them trust me.)

(…) = someone thinking[they think…?]

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do however own some of the people. Like the evil guy.(Yes there will be someone evil but not till the 12 chapter or somethin'.[It will be long.] I am planning about 40 chapters so it will probably be done late Sept. - late Oct.) Pleaze, do not sue me. I don't got any money( I would if I owned DBZ.) 

Pan, ' I don't care that you said not to interrupt. But, did I just here you say your onii-chan loves me?[No shit Sherlock] I didn't just here that.[nope it was all a dream!NOT] Bra ' Yes Pan that is what I said.[I thought sai-jins had good hearing?] And don't give me any crap about not lovin' him. Dad told me you two shared a sai-jin bond.'[Someone called me a bitch because I hated Marron.] Pan, ' A what?' Bra, ' Wait! Gohan-san didn't tell you about sai-jin bonds. Well it is when two sai-jins decide they want each other as mates. But, it doesn't have to be two sai-jins we figured out. Anyway they share a mental and physical attachment. You can talk telepathically and feel their hurt. But, when one of the people decide something like the other one decides that the other one doesn't love them they will put something up called a bonding wall. You have done that to my onii-chan. He mourns over you like you are dead. Acutely, when your tou-san first found out about Trunks he wanted to kill someone mainly Trunks. He wouldn't tell any one why you left he told everyone because you wanted to have a better education. We didn't argue about that but we knew it wasn't the reason. Now, back to Trunks. He has tried countless times to contact you through your bond but, you have blocked him.' Pan ' Bra, does that mean he really loves me.'[nope he just shares a bond w/you.] Bra,' Yes it does. Now put down the fuckin' bonding wall and I will tell Trunks to contact you. Ok?' Pan, ' Ok. Bubye b-chan. Bra, 'Bye Panny.' Pan, ' Do not call me Panny the only person who's aloud to call me that is Boxer Boy.' Bra, ' You see I knew you loved him. Bye.'

*They Hang Up*

* At CC *

'Trunks,' Bra Bellowed. Trunks, ' Leave me alone!!!!' Bra,' Pan wants to talk to you.' 

* Trunks puts on pants and a shirt(he was just in his boxers.)[Ohhhhhhhh! Would I want to see that.] *

Trunks, 'Be right out.' 

Bra,' I have just talked to Pan. She let up her mental wall.

Trunks, ' She has. Wow I am going to talk to her right now.

* Mentally *

Trunks, ' Pan are you there?'

Pan, ' Trunks is it really you. Well I know it is but, before you say anything I want to tell you how sorry I am for doing this to you.'

Trunks, ' It's fine as long as you come right after school ends for the semester.'

Pan,' I am going to do that and move back to Japan. I end in two days. I know you could have grandpa bring me some capsules to night so I can pack everything I need. I will need seven or eight.

Trunks, ' Panny are you sure?'

Pan, ' Positive. I just have one thing to do. Send grandpa over in 2 hours. Ok.

Trunks, ' What do you have to do. Hold on you feel guilty. You got a boyfriend didn't you.

Pan, ' Trunks I am so sorry. I just wanted to get you out of my head and…'

Trunks, ' Don't worry, I understand. Just please don't tell him why.'

Pan, ' But, when we start going out what will he think? I know how much the press follows you like a lost puppy.'

Trunks, ' We can start out by going out wit' Goten and Bra. We could just say we are friends. Then when we get to my house we can watch t.v. or we could just have the t.v. on.

Pan, ' You hentai!'

Trunks, ' Oh yea. Just tell him it didn't work out. 

A.N This chapter is finished. Thanx to Bra Vegeta and Darlevilchic for there reviews.


	3. Going Back Home

A

A.N. (really bad fake British accent) Why hello there mates. Waz up?? This will be chapter 3 of my bloody good story!(bye-bye accent) I have good news I don't hate Marron anymore. I only dislike her with a firey passion. The format is different because I am lazy.K? Well if not that really sucks for you.

* Peter's Apt. *

Peter: Nice ta cya Pan.

Pan: I know you've been cheating on me so don't even lie about it.

Peter: H-h-how did you find out.

Pan: I saw you with the other girl. Do you still want to be friends? I wouldn't mind.

Peter: That would be great. Bubye!

Pan: Bye!

Pan's Apt 1 hour and 40 min. later

Pan: Hey grandpa!!

Gokuu: Hey Panny. Here are your capsules and I'll be back in 20 minutes so I can take you back. Pack while I'm gone.

At C.C.

Gokuu: I gave her the capsules and in 5 minutes I got to go back to get her home.

Trunks: Gokuu-san may I go with you please??

Gokuu: Well? Ok! Let's go just touch my shoulder.

Pan's Apt.

Pan: Trunks!!

Trunks: Panny!! *picks her up and swings her around* telepathically Pan you owe me a strip after all the trouble we've gone through.

Pan: telepathically: No I don't

Trunks: Yes you do because you had a boyfriend and that make s me feel bad.

Pan: Fine I will.

Gokuu: What will you do? 

Pan: I owe him a favor. Let's go. 

C.C.

*At the CC everyone hugs and kisses everyone except Vegeta*

Trunks: Pan want to come over my apt. I share it with my bratty sister and your idiot uncle. Half the time they get drunk and go into my room thinking its there's and have sex.

Pan: sure. Tou-san I am going over to Trunks house. Uncle Goten is there.

Gohan: Fine. Night.

A.N. Ok! How did you like it?? Was it good well ya see that little box down there fill it out. Cya next chapter bye.


	4. author notes

Hello Minna-chan!!!! I am here to tell you I am going to stop writing this story. I can't get into wrinting it and I know it really sucks!! So if you really want me to write more I need at least 10 more reviews. No I am not joking. I am very sorry about this but, I am writing a new story!! Accutley about 2 new stories so that's that. And another thing is I won't be using this name anymore. My new name is Ktten(is pronounced Kitten duhhhh!!!!) You can e-mail me with any conplaint at ktten@aol.com  
  
  
Ktten 


End file.
